For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by Kistune60
Summary: Fluffy Fem!DarkleerXGHB oneshot. There is singing but unfortunetly no dragons.


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

By **Kistune60**

The room he sat in was nearly pitch black as the night that engulfed the planet beyond the dank and dim place he called his palace. The dark of the room making the eerie purple glow of his eyes and the almost luminescent yet frightening grin that stretched on his face the only things to be seen in the room.

The being in the room's name was known to strike fear into the hearts of those who were sane and did not wish for death. For this being only loved 4 things in his life those being his religion/cult, killing, painting the walls of his desolate castle with the blood of those he had slain, and his wicked blue blooded sister. The name of this being is the Grand High Blood. He was one of the most infamous of the Alternian Indigo caste. Ruling over those lower on the Hemospectrum with an iron fist.

One of the few things the High blood loved was standing before him. Her name was Lady Darkleer and she although strict and extremely proper most times was a radiant blue blooded beauty that no other could compare at least in his eyes she was.

With long flowing locks of ebony and blood the same color as the bluest of sapphires she brought beauty into his blood soaked world every time she stepped into his castle. She had long worked under him as one of his subordinates, that was how he found another of her strange but none the less desirable quirks. She was deeply loyal to the blood caste system as well as himself.

Tonight he had asked her to personally meet him in his blood soaked throne room for a reason very special to troll kind. Tonight was the night of the flushed moon. A night that only came once a sweep when the pink moon was at its brightest and the green moon ceased to show its sickly light on the planet for one night alone.

It was the night where one troll would give their matesprite something to show them how deeply they loved the other. He had thought long and hard on what to give the other until he had finally come up with the perfect gift. The idea had practically been give him from the Messiahs them-self.

Days and nights had passed since the idea had struck him and he slowly but surely pieced together a song that showed just how deeply he pitied her. So as soon as the door opened to let her in he began to whistle the tune to the song it was soft and almost relaxing if you didn't know who it was coming from.

She had all but froze at the door when she heard him whistling before relaxing and walking into the room slightly used to such odd things happening by now. Once she was fully in the room he began to sing the song as the first pink ray of the flushed moon peered into the room.

Through out the room his gruff voice rang with the lyrics of his song. "I'd swim and sail on savage seas with Ne'er a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves of life...if you would marry me." She watches him in surprise as he slowly stands and makes his way to her. "No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and...and love me for eternity." He pauses as he looks at her waiting for her response to the little song he had wrote her. With tear in her eyes she nod a small smile on her eyes as she says yes.

A sweep passed them by happily and with little conflict as they got to know each other better. Him slowly cracking through her ice like barriers to the warms inside and her helping to control his more volatile tendencies. It was a good arrangement for the two of them no matter what others thought of their matespriteship.

As the sweep passed by them how ever they kept adding onto the song because Darkleer insisted it was silly to have a 1 verse song. And so here they are on the next flushed moon slowly but happily singing the song they had wrote together.

"I'd swim and sail on savage seas...with ne'er a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves of life...if you would marry me." She smiles at him encouraging him to continue and he gives her a wicked grin back "Nor scorching sun nor freezing cold could stop me on my journey. If you would promise me your heart and love..." he pauses and lets her sing the next part.

"And love me for eternity. My dearest one,my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me." He gives a honking laugh before he continues on where she left off.

"But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry! I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!" She snorts in amusement at the poetry part but continues none the less. "I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold." He joins in with her. "I only want you near me! To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's toils and delights I'll keep your love beside me! I'd swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me!" The fall into his throne together laughing as he holds her close. She was the light in his blood stained world and neither would have it any other way.

**Fin!**

Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming from HTTYD2.

Thank you for reading this it took me forever to wright.


End file.
